A user of a device may interact with the device in a variety of different ways including, for example, making selections from a displayed group of items using a mouse or touchpad, entering characters via a keyboard, or speaking voice commands into a microphone. When processing voice commands, an automated speech recognizer (ASR) may have difficulty recognizing a voice command accurately if a speaker uses a pronunciation of a particular word that deviates from a canonical pronunciation that is associated with the word in a pronunciation dictionary.